The present invention constitutes an improvement over the invention of our prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,005, wherein adhesive curing was not accurately controllable as to occurrence, both commencement and duration of adhesive curing being inherent in the method rather than selectively controllable. This lack of accurate control of the adhesive required relatively high skill of the practitioner.